


I'm a Goner

by nerdyself



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: guilty avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyself/pseuds/nerdyself
Summary: I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath,I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath,I want to be known by you,I want to be known by you.Though I'm weak and beaten down,I'll slip away into this sound,The ghost of you is close to me,I'm inside-out, you're underneath.Tony Stark has been defeated and hurt all around, and all his life, so he'll initiate his sequence, the time when he has nothing else to give as come





	I'm a Goner

Tony Stark

he's only a man, a human and he can feel pain and sadness like anyone else.

Rogers forgot that when he was hammering his- not his- shield into his very human, and very weak chest.

He doesn't want to go now, but it's what's best for everyone. 

Don't let me be gone....

He initiates the sequence that FRIDAY doesn't know how to stop... only JARVIS

I want to be know, by you...

 

So while Tony Stark sits on top of his old Maine home and as he watches his suits blow up around him, and on the tablet next to him, all of his labs blowing up, he sighs. He lets out everything that he's been holding in and... He Screams.

_

Pepper Potts and the Avengers are all going over logistics and how they'll earn back the publics trust when she gets the email from tony. She opens it up with a small sense of trepidation, he barely talks to her since she broke up with him. As her eyes scan the email, they widen and she knocks the papers off her end of the table while she's searching for a grasp.

"Ms. Potts, are you alright?" Rogers asks, with glares from Vision, Rhodey, Bruce and surprisingly Phil(who's alive?!)

"Rhodey... tony just emailed me schematics and plans for the next 20 years and named who should inherit the company after him... Some 'Peter Parker and Harley Keener'..."

Rhodey glances up in worry.

"FRIDAY, where's tony right now?"

"I'm sorry, but Sir has initiated, the 'Bang' sequence."

"-What does that mean he's with some chick, the bastard." Barton says with venom in his voice as Wanda agrees and Romanoff stares blankly ahead, she let herself get attached, she won't make the mistake again. It cost someone his legs.

"No, it means he's going to kill himself..."

_

 

tony stark died not happy, but not sad either, because he knew he was doing the right thing

_

 

"TONY! OH MY GOD TONY! i'm sorry, i'm so sorry. I LOVE YOU!"

 

so Rogers, and the others look at tony's still form and think, wow we achieved what no one else could. 

we killed tony stark

 

\- IF YOU HATE WANDA READ THIS

 

as the witch leaves their minds she sees the realization and horror and questions and she vanishes leaving them to think about how horrible they treated that man, the man now dead

**Author's Note:**

> SUPPORT NET NEUTRALITY


End file.
